Dog
About it Dogs (or domestic dogs) perform many roles for people, such as hunting, herding, pulling loads, protection, assisting police and military, companionship, and, more recently, aiding handicapped individuals. This impact on human society has given them the nickname "man's best friend" in the Western world. In the game In Chavo's game, the dog was seen in the park and was growling at the cat, that was on the tree. When Chavo came over the red line, the dog turns and growls at him and then turns back to his previous work. As he then heared Chavo's call he turn around again and opens his mouth when Chavo threw a shrinking pill into his mouth and saw how the dog shrunk to a mouse size and ran off. ---- In Cody's game, the dog was balancing on some rocks that were almost going to break down, but Cody saved it and carries it to it's rightfull owner. ---- In Cody's Crazy Halloween, the dog was seen outside the house wearing a costume. He was then fed with a bone that was burried in the earth and Cody took him. He was then seen next to a evil tree as he peed on it. ---- In Fernanfloo's game there were two kinds of dogs: Giant Chiwawa In a room there was a giant chiwawa standing in the middle of the hall, when Fernan threw it a stick to the other room and as it went for the stick, Fernan quickly blocked the open door with iron door. Fernan had 3 seconds to threw the stick to the opened room and then 10 seconds to tipe the correct code on the keyboard. When Fernan came inside the room, the two doors locked (that were beside him), when the third door was opened. And when he entered the code, the third door, where the chiwawa went, closed as the other two re-opened. Curly He was first seen in the trailer, where he was trapped in a cage. In the end of the game, he was in the last room, still in the cage, but when he was free, Curly jumped at his masters arms. ---- In Fry's game, there were two kinds of dogs: Pulgoso He is Scruffy's pet dog, and was seen on the street. Santa's haund He is Robot Santa's haund. He was sitting on his spot, when a stake fell on the floor and as the dog ate it, he fell asleep. As Fry threw a stake out of the bag, the dog stood up and came near the stake, ate it, and then lies down in a deep sleep. ---- In German's game, there were two dogs: Bongo The dog was trapped and German needed to save him, before the unfimiliar toxin tranforms him. ￼It was chained near the wall, and when German steps into the room, he steps on a large red button that has 70 kg sign on it, and immidiatelly, a red bucket shows coming down while it was supported by two mechanical iron arms. The bucket was leaning itself, wanting to pour the green liquid toxin on the dog, but German quickly puts a large fan that was blowing the green colored toxin away from the dog and was blown at the wall. German then quickly threw the laso at the dog pulling him away from the toxin that was slithering down the wall. When the fan was blowing, the canine's ears waved back. And when the toxin was attached on the wall, the chain fell on the floor, making German an easy way to pull the dog away of harm. Mimi Also German's dog, Mimi, was trapped, but in the end was saved by her master. ---- In Homer's game, it was seen sleeping on the ground. Homer then threw him a somniferous bone infront, which he gladly eat it and sleeps more. Appearences *Chavo and the Giant Sandwich *Cody and the Island of Death *Cody Crazy Halloween *Fernanfloo Saw Game *Futurama Saw Game *German Saw Game *Homer Simpson Saw Game *Youtubers Saw Game Trivia *When the dog shrunk, he was affraid of Chavo and his ears were turn back as he ran. *He also turned back when the Red Grasshopper went over the red line. *His color of his skin was grey when he had a blue colar over his neck. He resembles as Spike the bulldog in Tom and Jerry cartoons. ---- *The dog in Cody's game was a female named Flo and was a dachshund. ---- *The dog in Cody's Crazy Halloween was sad at first, but when he get the bone he was happy and energized. *The dogs pee was white. ---- *In Fernanfloo game, the chiwawa was tall as Fernan, pink, black eyes and nose, and wore a orange-violet braclet over it's thin neck. *When Fernan showed and threw the stick, the chiwawa's tail waved as the animal turns and runs for the stick. *Fernanfloo's dog Curly was a white little furry dog. *When Curly saw his master he waved with his tail and jumps on to his arms. *Fernan also said, that he would go to the end of the world for him. He then left the building with his pet. ---- *In Fry's game, Pulgoso was light brown, with a white mustache. He was waiting for the traffic lights to change. *The dog looked like his owner. * The hound, from Robot Santa, was a rottweiler and around his neck he had like a white scarf with black spots. * The stake was violet because of the somniferus. ---- * In German's game, it was a small canine, with big sad brown eyes, brown face, white fur around his black nose, and white body with brown freckles on his back. He was also Dross's pet. * In the end of the game, he came to Mimi, which she shakes her tail after she runs and jumps in his hug. * Mimi had a blue sweather on her. ---- * In Homer's game, the dog was not the same as in the Simpons series. In them, they were slim Rottweiler breeds, while here was much more of a muscular grey Rottweiler. Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (21).JPG Cody and the Island of Death (8).jpg Cody Crazy Halloween (1).jpg Cody Crazy Halloween (2).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (28).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (3).PNG Fernanfloo Saw Game (26).jpg Futurama Saw game (31).jpg German Saw Game (36).jpg German Saw Game (9).jpg German Saw Game (39).jpg German Saw Game (6).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (43).jpg Category:Animal characters Category:Real Life animals Category:One Time Characters Category:None related characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Good Category:Helper Category:Fernanfloo characters Category:German characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Regular show Characters